Unexpected Visitor
by MrsWhovian
Summary: Of all the things Iain was expecting to find as he approached the open doors of his ambulance, this wasn't one of them.


Iain yawned as he tried to refocus his eyes on the computer screen in front of him. It had been a quiet day today, and so he had shut himself in his office to try and catch up on the paperwork that he had been ignoring for far too long. In the background he heard Jez chatting away, his voice gradually getting louder. Iain had loaned Jez out to the first responders for the morning, but he'd obviously been returned to him now. He sighed as Jez rapped his knuckles on the open door, waiting for a response.

"Ah, the wanderer returns," Iain joked. "You have a good morning?"

"Yeah, cheers," replied Jez. "Listen, mate, have you been out to check the ambulances at all today?"

Iain frowned. "No, why? Has something happened?"

Jez just smiled mysteriously and sat down on an empty chair. "I think you should see for yourself. You've had a visitor."

* * *

Iain walked quickly to the main ambulance bay, but paused when he saw the back doors of one ambulance had been opened. They were definitely all closed when he'd been in earlier. Trying not to fear the worst, he cautiously approached the ambulance that, coincidentally, he and Jez were usually assigned to, and sighed, shaking his head at the view that greeted him. Lily was sat on the floor, leant against the bed, with textbooks, notepads and pens spread out all around her. At some point Lily must have reached a point of exhaustion, because her head had dropped down on to her own shoulder, and her eyes were closed. She was fast asleep.

Quietly, Iain perched on the edge of the floor of the ambulance, and ran a hand down her arm, watching as she stirred slightly, and slowly woke up. She frowned as she tried to remember where she was, and her eyes widened slightly as she saw Iain sat in front of her.

"Afternoon, sleepy-head," Iain greeted her, smiling as he watched a blush spread across Lily's cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Lily replied, "I will go back to the hospital. I shouldn't have intruded; not without asking."

She went to start gathering her books up into a pile, but Iain placed his hand over hers, halting her movements. "There's no rush, we've had a quiet day. Is there a reason why you're using my ambulance as a study space?"

"I was trying to use the staff room at the ED, but there were constantly people coming in and out. And they kept trying to read over my shoulder, and Mr Strachan seemed to be constantly checking up on my progress, and I'm under enough pressure as it is, and I was getting nothing done, so I packed my stuff up. I was going to just take a bit of a break, but then I ended up here. I was only going to stay for a few minutes; just to finish my chapter. But it's so peaceful in here today, and I ended up staying. I guess I fell asleep at some point."

"Have you been sleeping properly?" Iain asked, only just noticing the dark circles under Lily's eyes.

Lily slowly shook her head. "I don't have time," she admitted, "I've got too much riding on this."

"You need to sleep," Iain scolded her gently; "You have to remember that you're still recovering yourself, and you need to take better care of yourself. There's no rush to do these exams; you can always do them next year."

"No, it has to be now," Lily tried to explain, "As soon as I qualified as a Doctor, my father wanted me to make consultant by the time I turned 30. I've got less than a year left, and my mother has been reminding me lately that this is what they've always wanted for me. I need to honour my father's wishes."

"No, you don't," Iain replied angrily. "You cannot make yourself ill. Is this even what you want right now?"

Lily's reply broke his heart slightly. "What I want doesn't matter."

Iain brought his feet up, folding them under him as he moved to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she quietly started to cry.

"I'm just so tired," she admitted.

"I know," he whispered. "This is why you need to take better care of yourself. What you want is all that matters. When your parents made these plans for you, I bet they didn't factor in life getting in the way. Surely your mum wants you to get better first?"

Lily fiddled with the zip on Iain's paramedic jacket. She mumbled something so quietly that Iain had to ask her to repeat it. Taking a breath, Lily looked up at Iain. "She doesn't know. I told her I'd been at a fortnight of conferences and seminars, and hadn't had any phone signal at all. It's taken her a long time to come to terms with my father's death. She does not need to worry about me too."

"Oh, Lily, you can't keep going like this. You're going to end up fainting again, or worse. Please, either take the exams next time, or at least take some time off from revising. There's no point becoming a qualified consultant if you're too exhausted to actually work. And don't forget, there is a lot more responsibility for a consultant. You need to look after yourself."

Lily nodded. "I'll think about it."

Iain sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her to take a step back. This would have to do."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise."

Iain tipped his head down to kiss the top of her head in a moment of courage, but, at the same time, Lily moved to look up at Iain, and the kiss intended for her head landed on her lips.

Lily and Iain both froze, unsure what to do next. Testing the water, Iain slowly moved his lips against hers, smiling when, after a couple of seconds, Lily started to respond. Iain placed a hand on the back of Lily's head, pulling her closer, and Lily wrapped her arms around Iain's neck. The change in position caused Lily to lose her balance, and she fell forward. Iain, however, acted quickly, wrapping his free hand around Lily's waist, turning her and laying her on her side on the floor of the ambulance, and he lay next to her, pulling her closer until she was pressed fully along the length of his body. Hands started roaming; Lily's ending up wrapped around Iain's waist, hands clasped behind his back, whilst Iain had one hand resting on the back of Lily's neck, the other holding her hip. Eventually, their bodies were screaming for oxygen, and they reluctantly pulled back, Lily immediately ducking her head to try and hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had just done that! And she was shocked when she realised that all she could think of was doing it again. However, Iain apparently didn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Oh," Lily replied, disappointed. "I, erm, it's fine, I suppose. We can forget about it if you would prefer to." She quickly sat up, pushing herself away from Iain, who also moved to a more upright position.

Iain's eyes widened as he realised how his apology must have sounded to Lily. "No, no, I didn't mean that! I just meant that I'm sorry for kissing you when you're tired and upset. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage!"

Lily smiled, relieved. "It's okay, I wanted it, too."

"Really?" Iain asked, wanting to be sure.

When Lily nodded, Iain immediately moved forwards, so he was leant over her, and pressed his lips against Lily's once again. This time, there was no hesitation on Lily's part, who immediately wrapped her arms around Iain's neck, never wanting this moment to end. Iain took the lead again, this time moving to sit down, pulling Lily with him, so she was sat on his lap, straddling his legs. They stayed in that position, holding each other close, their kiss getting more passionate, until a cough forced them to move apart, looking to the open doors of the ambulance to see an amused Jez stood with his arms folded.

"So, you found her then?"

Iain looked affectionately at the woman in his arms, who, smiling softly, was gently running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Yeah," he replied, "I have."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, please review!**


End file.
